1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric tool and, more particularly, to a technique for arranging magnets on the inner circumference of a stator yoke in a motor for driving a tip tool.
2. Related Art
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-80969A, there is disclosed a permanent magnet type brush motor in which arcuate magnets are arranged on the inner circumference of the stator yoke. Generally, the magnets are adhered to the inner circumference of the stator yoke by an adhesive, although not clearly described in this publication.
The magnets adhered to the inner circumference of the stator yoke may be peeled therefrom as the adhesive comes out. Especially the motor for the electric tool is so seriously influenced by the vibrations during the working action that the possibility for the magnets to come out is higher than that of the motor used in the stationary environment.